Sweet Sacrifice
by Tylida Doradelo
Summary: Albedo has a little talk with MOMO while awaiting Jr. to arrive in the Song of Nephilim. Oneshot.


A/N: Right, so I was flipping through documents to find the one I had been working on and practically fell on top of this one. Apparently I'd started it a while back and had totally forgotten about it. So after scanning over what I did have I totally decided to finish it.

This story takes place during MOMO and Albedo's time in the Song of Nephilim system while awaiting Jr.'s arrival. Who knows what went on down there? XD But eh, AU stamp just to be safe.

The rating is T b/c I didn't think it was M-worthy but a few complaints would be enough to change it. ;)

Now before you begin I would just like to say that I in no way hate MOMO. I actually love her. She's so freaking sweet! And to be honest, I kinda dislike Sakura b/c I feel like Jr. only sees her instead of MOMO. Kinda what urged this story into existence.

Anyway, here it is! I hope it's not too bad. C:

Disclaimer: Tylida does not own....((sigh))

* * *

**Sweet Sacrifice **

What is it now, Ma Pêche? This serenity, this look upon your face...it disgusts me! Service me, Ma Pêche! Bring him to me. Lure Rubedo with those tears, those beautiful tears. Is it pain that lingers in them? Perhaps it is for the boy that you cry, Ma Pêche. Haha! Pathetic! I love it! Every moment of this...this weakness! It can only be brought about by a woman, this weakness...no...you weren't even created from a woman's womb, were you Ma Pêche?

Are you awake now, Pêche? No. Movements like these are not created when one is aware, when one is conscious. Nightmares are seizing you. Am I the monster rooted deep in your heart? Rubedo then, surely he is the knight! Come, come, fight me Dragon! I have taken your most precious jewel! Certainly you will miss this one.

Your perfection is cause for worry, Ma Pêche. Nothing created by man should be so flawless in purity and innocence. It is unbelievable. Tell the secret you have hidden inside you. Is it possible that your existence is a lie? Fraud! I have found faulty, dear universe! Here is the very being that defies your laws! How would you like her delivered? Head on a silver platter? Hush. No. Let us wait. Rubedo will decide. Yes, let the Dragon decide.

You are nothing but that despicable girl's ghost. Merely her copy, a doll fashioned from much lesser wood and yet he flocks to you, hold you his most cherished of possessions. Unheard of is the way you cling to him. Rubedo, Rubedo, he can be so cruel and yet to you...to you...

Isn't it sad, Ma Pêche? Hope so pure, so valuable all focused toward my Rubedo. Did you know, my dear sweet blossom that your heart lies in the claws of a monster? Yes! Yes, a monster indeed! Oh, what is that? I? I the monster? Oh Pêche how kind of you! How so very kind! To think that I am of the same breed, the same caliber of the Dragon. My dragon!

Oh, now, shh. Quiet now, darling Pêche. Does my voice frighten you? Perhaps the venom? But it's a sweet poison, Pêche. My words are covered in it I know, but do not fret. He's coming. Can't you feel it? That power, that rage! It's flowing through these very halls. All for you, Pêche. Do not be afraid. You are the damsel and the knight always saves the damsel.

Ah, but here, Pêche. Here is where it gets so very sad because you see, you are nothing. You are nothing to Rubedo. No, no you are an obligation. A duty, yes, a duty! You are only the result of a promise made by the original. My copy! My poor innocent little doll, you are nothing! Oh no! A lie! Pêche, what will he say? What will he say when he realizes that you are merely the empty shell, the carcass of his paramour? Oh yes! The beautiful image empty of reality! Oh my damsel, Ma Pêche!

What does he see, Pêche? Maybe a better word would be who? Who does he envision in those golden eyes? Those eyes that display your fear? Tell me! Answer me! Who?! Who does he want? Who does he want from you?! Hah! Dear sweet Pêche, I know. And I would speak the name if only you wouldn't cringe that way. Am I that terrifying? Shhh, now don't tremble like that Ma Belle Pêche. I promise I won't bite.

My poor innocent Pêche. Do not weep. Would you allow me to wipe them away? No, let us save them for Rubedo. Fuel for his anger! Mmm, that amazing anger! Witness it, Pêche! When he bursts through the door for you he must be driven to madness. He must want an end! So you must be ready. Prepare yourself, Pêche for you must testify. Indeed! Testify! Announce my misdeeds! I must be punished! Rubedo, Rubedo! I have defiled your precious lie! Your illusion of _her_! Your favorite jewel! Take her back to the dealer, Rubedo. She must be...reappraised.

Oooh Pêche, do you hear it? Can you feel it? He's near. He's so very near. The beating of his heart...delicious! Oh but darling are you sleeping? No, no that's not it. Have I made you sick? Too much for you? How very evil of me. I have become the devil himself! Diable! Démon! Folly! For is it really my fault? You bare the weakness of all women! All untainted flesh, Pêche. Artificial or not it drums lustfully. Who could resist? Rubedo might still have you. That is, if he will take a bite out of bruised skin. I wonder. Does Rubedo like left overs?

Pêche you are in agony. I must say you are so very beautiful when you cry. What a glorious sight! Oh now don't be that way, Pêche. Why must you squirm? Shh...It is all over now. He is here. Can't you see him? My beautiful little Pêche, he has come for you. Rest deep for he is arriving to claim his doll. No need to quiver with such fear. Rubedo is near. He wants you, Pêche. He demands you. What is that face? Yes, I shall deliver you...no he shall take you. Though I do not mind. You disgust me. Define yourself by taking another woman's shape. Are you still so weak that you might not survive this?

Ah, Pêche that is what I want. Should I thank you? No. I should abhore you, your very existance. And I will! Indeed I will! Though I must apologize, Pêche, for I understand. Yes, I shall pity you. Rubedo! Heroic Monster! He is a dangerous drug, Ma Pêche. Careful, for he is an unforgiving creature. Disguise yourself as her for a little while longer. Perhaps he will love you then? And let us only hope that I have not lowered your value too greatly.

Mmm, Pêche can you sense him? Right beyond that door now he stands. Any moment now, Ma Belle Pêche and he will be here for you. Will you rejoice? Returned to the arms of my Dragon? Tell me how it feels for I'm afraid I have forgotten.

Now, I should say goodbye for we have roles to play, Pêche. Mine? Well, who else? I shall play the role of the villain! The white monstrosity on a throne of insanity! You? Oh Pêche, do you not already know your part? How very naive. You Ma Belle Pêche, my pathetic copy, my delusional doll your role? Why, you play the lead! Hm? Oh the title? You wish to know the name of such a part? Well I will tell you. You Pêche, you have been Rubedo's...

"Albedo..."

Yes, you have been his sweetest sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Good to get back to writing Albedo. Hope it didn't waste your time. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
